A Last Resort
by Ms Poison Ivey
Summary: The last resort should have been only used in times of desperation. Nuclear weapons should have been a last resort, they weren't, so she was. For her people, she was the last resort and the single hope they had, only she didn't even know it.


American Horror Story: Season 8: Apocalypse

Title: A Last Resort

Pairing: Micheal Langdon X Fem OC

Type: Series (Hopefully ;)

Warnings: Brief description of torture

Chapter: 00, Prologue

Summary: The last resort should have been only used in times of desperation. Nuclear weapons should have been a last resort, they weren't, so she was. For her people, she was the last resort and the single hope they had, only she didn't even know it.

Note: Please read the authors note at the end, it is important to understand the plot and future storytelling.

Marie Catherine Laveau had no idea how long she had been stuck in her own hell. Every day seemed to blend together in an endless cycle, cutting, burning, ear piercing screams. The tears that once fell from her eyes had long since dried up. She could no longer shed anymore, her body continuously felt as if it was at its breaking point.

Still, she continued on, cutting and burning the flesh of the innocent girls locked in cages before her. She had spent so much time here that she was well aware that this was only a small part of her punishment. The bigger picture, in fact, was what she had become. The cries of Delphine constantly reminded her of it. They evoked in her of the same feeling of hopelessness that she had felt when witnessing the harsh treatment of her former lover. Now the tables were turned, an almost laughable irony. Marie found that she could never be without a source of torture in her hands. She could never take a break from the agony she inflicted on the poor girl in front of her. After a few seconds, her flesh invariably returned to its soft, fair, unscared state. Regardless, the girl wails never lessened, her eyes never stopped pleading.

Marie knew she had sold her soul, but she had also spent years trying to atone for the mistake. Had it really been for nothing? For every wretched dead, she repaid with twice as many unsullied. Was this honestly going to be her forever afterlife?

"No one gets away with sin. Eventually, everybody pays." Marie's head turned to the dark corner of the room from which the raspy voice had come.

There in the far corner of the room stood Papa Legba. Dressed in his customary straw hat and full black attire, cane in hand, he nearly blended in with the natural shadows of the room. The thought of how long he had been there watching flashed across Marie's mind, but vanished instantly when he began to make his way towards the light to stand in front of her.

"How many babies did you bring me every year? How many innocent lives were you willing to sacrifice to keep yours?" His voice was faint. It held a benevolent type of superiority to it. His eyes remained locked with hers, staring her down. He was expecting a rebuttal, although Marie could tell from his sharp gaze it would be pointless. She chose to take the risk.

"I sought to make up for it, I tired." She pleaded. "Had I known what I would have been forced to do I would never have agreed."

Papa Legba tilted his head, and a small "tisk-tisk" left his lips. He inclined forward. "We both know, deep down, that is not true my child."

Marie opened her mouth to make an appeal once again, but her words fell flat against her tongue. She didn't really need to brother speaking, he would know her inner thoughts before she did. There was no point in lying, even if she wanted to believe she wasn't.

Papa Legba pulled away from her face, seemly satisfied with her acceptance. "Well, seeing as you have finally come to terms with your true nature, why don't we get down to the business of why I have been asked to come to you."

Marie's eyes once again meet Papa Legba's. If he was not here on his own accord, then the Loa of Guinee had to have been the ones to send him.

Papa Legba closed his eyes and once again tilted his head, this time however it appeared as though he was merely listening to a hushed discussion. When he opened his eyes, a small but sly smile graced his face once more.

"Yes my child, they do indeed want to make a deal." Before Marie had the time to consider a reply, he had once again stepped in her personal space.

"One more." The tone of his voice was still peaceful, yet the crooked grin never left his face.

"One more what?" She asked nervously, her desperation didn't allow her to deliberate the possible outcomes of making another deal with the Loa. Yet, in the back of her mind, there was already a vague idea floating around.

Papa Legba drifted closer, placing his parched lips right next to her ear.

"One more baby, my dear."

Authors Note: So, I would like to just state first for the record that my portrayal of Papa Legba will not be like the one in AHS: Coven. Due to the simple fact that their representation of modern Voodoo was about as accurate as most modern entertainment depictions of African American and Native American culture. The best way to sum up my total thoughts on the season is best described here. I was looking forward to the season when it was first announced. I thought they had found a great theme to work with and was hoping for the best.

Nonetheless, after the first few episodes, I felt like the ball had been dropped. So Instead, I plan to represent him in his true incarnation. I am not, however, a person who practices Voodoo, my knowledge comes from the elders of my family and information books. If you are someone who does practice and you happen to see something that is incorrect, feel free to comment. Otherwise, I will try to explain and answer any questions as best as I can. Thanks for checking out my story. Please let me know if guys want to see more!


End file.
